madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Marty/Quotes
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} Madagascar * Alex! Do not interrupt me while I'm daydreaming! When the zebra's in the zone, leave him alone. * Ah, you came to the right place, my friend! Dr. Marty D.D.S. is in the house! Please hop on top of my sterilized examination table, if you may. * Another year's come and gone and I'm still doing the same old thing. Stand over here, trot over there. Eat some grass. Walk back over here. * Maybe I should go to law school. * Fresh, huh? Okay, I can do fresh. * Oh, I'm gonna be fresh. Straight up off the ground. Tasting fresh. Freshalicious. Zip Lock fresh! * Yeah! You don't see that on Animal Planet! * Well, show's over folks! Thanks for coming! I hope you thought it was fresh! I'll be here all week! In fact, I'll be here my whole life, 365 days a year including Christmas, Hanukah, Halloween, Kwanzaa! Please remember to never spay or neuter your pets, and tip your cabby, cause he's broke! * Alex, look at me. I'm ten years old. My life is half over. And I don't even know if I'm black with white stripes or white with black stripes. * (upon arriving Grand Central Station) Grand Central Station! It's grand and it's central. * Oh sugar honey ice tea! *This place is crack-a-lacking! Oh, I could hang here. I could hang here. (referring to the island of Madagascar) *This is like a Puffy party! (seeing the lemurs) *I'm loving San Diego! This place is off the chizain! *We should've brought chips and dip! *(singing) Born free! Na-na-na-na-na-na! I don't know the words but I'm born free! * Hey, a latrine. Nice work, Melman. Outdoor plumbing. * Oh come on! This isn't the end! This is a whole new beginning! This could be the best thing that's ever happened to us! * This isn't bad luck, this is good luck. Look around! There's no fences, no schedules. This place is beautiful! Baby, we were born to be here! * (after Alex drew the line on the beach) Okay. You all have your side and I'll have mine. And if you need me, I'll be over here, on the fun ''side of the island, having a good old time! * Yo, Al. Melman and Gloria are over there having a good time. There's room on the fun side for one more. * (Alex refuses to join the fun side) Look, I've been thinking. Maybe if you give this place a chance, I don't know, you might even enjoy yourself. * (Alex still refuses to join) Could you just give it a chance? Think about it. It really isn't the fun side without you. * Welcome to Casa Del Wild! Take a load off! Oh, hey, wipe your feet. * Mí casa es sú casa! * Mada-who-a? * Escuse me. You're biting my butt! * You just bit me on the butt! What the heck is wrong with you? Why'd you bite me? (To Alex) * What have I done? This is a nightmare! And it's all my fault. Now because of me we've lost Alex. * Can I propose a toast? Now, he may be a pain in the butt at times, trust me, I know. But this cat, to me, without a doubt, has a heart as big as his stomach. To Alex! * I don't care where we are. As long as we're together, it doesn't matter to me. Merry Madagascar * Aww! Looks like the kid can't hold his seawater! (talking about Mort, who has passed out) * Can I have your attention? The ride out to New York is about to board! * It may not be pretty, but we're heading to the city! * Candy yams from Sylvia's. That's what I want for Christmas. * (seeing that the lemurs threw sticks and fire on sticks on their balloon) Julien! * Candy canes? * Hang on a minute. Alex, I think you just shot down... * Oh, you are gonna be on the naughty list for sure, now. (talking to Alex) * Santa! Santa! Are you okay? I can't believe I'm talking to Santa Claus. * That's right. You've made this mess, now we gotta clean it up. Yo Skipper, sparkle time! * Yeah, well you can be Santa Claustrophobic. Now dive fool! Dive! Dive! Dive! (when telling Melman to go down the chimney) * Alex, you've still got the present! * Calm down, it's a small town, we've only got a couple more houses, let's not freak out. * I need stamps anyway. * (upon seeing New York) And it's still gonna be here when we're done. All right New York, let's do this! * We did it. Every single present delivered and accounted for. Good bye empty bags, hello, New-- aah, no! There's still a few left in this one! * No way! Candy Yams from Sylvia's! And they're still hot! They're still hot! * That's why Santa's Santa. The big man's got some talent. * Well, we may not gotten home for Christmas, but we got snow. * (''after tasting the lemur fur) AAAHH!! It's not snow! It's not snow! Madagascar Escape 2 Africa * (As a foal during a flashback) I don't like the looks of this guy. * (As a foal during a flashback) ''I think he's kind of a show-off! * ''(flashback) Maybe he should take a break. You know, we could all use a little vacation. * (flashback) I don't know about you, but I want to go to Connecticut. * Are the butts next to the croutons? * I'm gonna kill you butt-biter!!! (After realizing that Alex broke his iPod) * Right in the batteries! (After Nana kicks Alex in the groin) * It's going to take years of practice. You don't just learn something like this overnight. And you're never going to get a tight stream until you build up your lip muscles to the point where you can purse your lips like this, Got it? (teaching other Zebras to do the spit tricks he can do) * How did you guys do that? You guys got that right out of the box. (When the other Zebras caught onto his spit tricks immediately) * (After Alex suggested he wear a bell so he could be told apart from the other zebras) How about a T-shirt that says "I'm with stupid!"? * (to his lookalike, pointing at Alex) Not you stupid! Him stupid! * It's always about you, isn't it? * Your one in a million friend hopes you enjoy your bigger than everyone else's problems alone! * Nice hat, you show-off! * (Alex wants to show his dad he's a real lion) As opposed to a chocolate lion? * Love has no boundaries. (In reference to Melman and Gloria's new relationship) Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *I don't know. Ask the rabbi. *(Upon seeing the monkeys in disguise in Monte Carlo) Ooh, look at that! That is one ugly magugly lady. That is roach-killing ugly! *Move over, Miss Daisy! *Just call me Marty-O Andretti! * (talking to Alex) Stop backseat driving! * (to Alex) It's not a wheel, it's my baby. * (to Alex upon seeing Dubois) Be cool, be cool. * (To Dubois as she pulls up next to their car in a chase) Hi officer, is there a problem? * (To Alex about Dubois as Alex climbs down Melman's neck to save him and Dubois is distracted by Mort) Alex, be careful! She's crazy! * (when trying to get on the train) My mamma was circus. My daddy was circus. *(upon seeing the cute dogs) Aw, would you look at this? You gotta go back inside your mama's belly, 'cause you're too cute to be out here in the real world right now. * (to the horse triplets, Esmeralda, Esperanza and Ernestina) Y'all look gorgeous! * (to the horse triplets) I want to be a circus horse! * (singing, in clown garb, to the tune of the famous circus theme) Da da da da da da da da, Circus, Da da da da da da da da, Afro, Circus, Afro, Circus Afro, Polka Dot, Polka Dot, Polka Dot Afro! * (Seeing Alex being held by Gia) You call this laying low? * (responding to Vitaly's statement for stool poked in face) Exactly! And by "stool" you mean chair, right? *Now they play Vegas. 50 shows a day in 52 separate venues and one of them completely in the nude. *(after Alex says they got rid of the animals, Marty holds onto Manu and Maya's trunks) Say it ain't so! *Can I hear you say 'fur power'! * (about the cannon that Stefano is going to fire from) Are you really gonna shoot yourself out of that thing? * Is it dangerous? * Cause if blown up is your thing, then you in the right place. * (seeing Stefano in trouble) Rico! Get the cannon ready! Same charge! * Whoo! I was flyin! I was F-L-Y-N! * (Hands Stefano the rope for him to climb down) Here, wrap this around you. * (After being shot out of a cannon) Forget about being part of the herd, I'm gonna be part of the flock! I'm gonna fly baby! * New York is closer than ever! (in London, the penguins informed that the circus promoter is here) * (After winning the contract for an American tour) Now that's what I call Crack-a-lackin to the mack-a-lackin! * But I thought it was your life long dream. (to Stefano, about the cannon solo, that Stefano said it might costed him his life, after they lied about being circus) * (Upon returning to the zoo) Look at the mural. Doesn't actually capture the real thing, does it? * (Upon returning to the zoo and finding that it depresses his friends) Guys. I'm sorry I left the zoo in the first place. (Alex: What do you mean?) I mean, If I had just stayed put, you wouldn't have anything to be sad about right now. * (Remembering all they did out in the world) I never felt so alive! * (under the effects of a tranquilizer gun) I'm like a candy cane in a black and white movie! * (Vitaly rescues him by going through the keyhole) I'm impressed! * (about to be fired from the cannon, part of Alex's plan to save Stefano from Dubois) Afro, don't fail me now! ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Quotes